primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Teaching (NW Episode 2.7)
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Teaching is the seventh episode of the second season of Primeval:New World.It gives more in site of Charlie Rickson and more of his personality and background. Synopsis Evan,Dylan and Leeds teach Charlie at an incursion while Charlie's fears grow about weather or not he will be right for the team. Plot In a warehouse a man is using a fort cliff to move boxes then as it goes to the red area of the warehouse he then sees the anomaly a Stygimoloch appears the man uses his fort cliff and injures the creature in the side and flees for his life. At Cross Photonics Evan is showing Charlie his locker room and identification card when the detector goes of and he,Dylan and Charlie head to the warehouse where they are met by Leeds who tells them Charlie will be teached at this incursion as they head in the Stygimoloch appears and attacks them,Dylan then realises that it has been injured. As the creature runs riot in the warehouse Leeds takes the opportunity to show Charlie how to tranquillise a creature as Leeds prepares to set up the gun for him Dylan intervenes telling Leeds not to do it as an Charlie could startle the Stygimoloch even more upsetting Charlie. Elsewhere in the Warehouse Evan takes cover as he tries to tranquillise the Stygimoloch and is successful as one shot in the side knocks the creature out just as Dylan,Charlie and Leeds arrive. As they take the creature to the Anomaly they manage to get it through just as the Anomaly closes as they are about to leave another Stygimoloch appears knocking over some boxes and almost injuring Evan as they go after the creature Charlie comes up with an idea and heads straight to the food and drink boxes and collects some wire netting on the way,Later he puts some lettuce out in the opening and put a bowl of water beside it as the Stygimoloch appears Charlie puts the net over it but is breaks free and rushes of just a Evan,Dylan and Leeds arrive. Later Evan and Dylan are angered by Charlie's actions but Leeds is impressed then the Stygimoloch appears at the same time a project magnet solder's arrive and one of them knocks out the creature as more soldiers arrive to collect the it,Dylan than tells Leeds that a zoo style place is needed to keep it and any further creatures Leeds tells her that he will discuss it with Ange but in the meantime it will have to be kept at Cross Photonics. Later when everyone is at Cross Photonics Leeds praises Charlie much to Evan and Dylan's anger and tells them that Charlie should try and lead and incursion shocking Evan and Dylan. Characters *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Ken Leeds *Charlie Rickson Creature *Stygimoloch Setting *Cross Photonics *Warehouse Cancelled Story idea Is was originally intended the team to discover that the Stygimoloch was a guard of the historical king Akhaten and forcing the team to try and find it but the story was cancelled when it was discovered there would not be enough money to location film in Egypt.Though the Charlie part of the story would still have happened. Trivia *Confusion was made as to how many Stygimoloch's appear in this episode due to different ones with different colours,though this was never explained it was confirmed by executives that this was two different genders of Stygimoloch's Gallery Iae.jpg|The Stygimoloch in one of the aisle Poster7.jpg|The poster for the episode C.jpg|Charlie preparing the trap Fort.jpg|The man injuring the Stygimoloch with the fort-cliff. Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 2 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas